The Seven Others
by Alois-Bipolar-Blonde
Summary: Tamaki wants more than the Host Club. How about a Hostess Club? Of course! What adventures will these seven new girls go on? The Girly, the Cutesy-Lolita, the Artistic, the Silent, the Poetic, the Gamer and the Energetic-Tomboyish-Otaku? I own nothing except Koby, Darcy, Grace, Niccolina, Sophie, Katie and Tyler, who are all based off my friends! OCs X Hosts! T 4 language/paranoid.


Hello people. How are you? Here is a brand new story of the Hostess Club...

**Chapter 1**

**"We need a Hostess Club!" Tamaki declared, early one Tuesday morning.**  
**""But why?"" Hikaru and Kaoru asked, looking up from their Gameboy.**  
**Tamaki looked over to them, "Because! All the clubs I've heard about have had a female one branching out from it! Besides, it'll be fun!"**  
**"Will it now?" Kyoya asked, typing away on his computer.**  
**"Yes! Come on Mother! Back me up here!" Tamaki whined.**  
**Kyoya adjusted his glasses, closing his laptop and standing up, "I suppose so. It will bring in more money."**  
**"Always about the money." Haruhi mumbled to herself.**  
**Hikaru and Kaoru leaned over the back of the couch they sat on, ""Yeah, but who's gonna be in it?""**  
**Tamaki smiled, "Thankfully, I already thought about some of that! Here, these are some of the girls I thought we could ask." He passed the two of them four photos.**  
**Hunny peeked over their shoulders.**  
**Hikaru put the pictures down side-by-side on the coffee table.**  
**The first was of a girl with short red hair and stormy blue eyes with bright green edges. By the looks of it, she was sitting in a tree. Her hair was boy-cut. Her eyes glittered happily.**  
**The second was of a girl with long dark brown hair that went down to her waist, the tips brightening to blonde. She had deep hazel eyes and freckles dusting her cheeks.**  
**The third was of a girl with brownish-blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Her hair went down to just past her shoulders.**  
**And finally, the fourth was of a small girl with white-blonde hair and bright green eyes. Her hair went down to her mid-back and she held a little toy kitten.**  
**"Who are they?" Kaoru asked.**  
**"Well," Tamaki started, then pointed to the red-head girl, "This is Koby Thomas. She's in 1-B and she's fifteen. That is Darcy Maradez. She is also fifteen and in 1-B." He moved on to the last two girls, "That is Sophie Severrah. She is seventeen, in 2-A. And finally, that is Katie Stolo- what was it Kyoya?"**  
**"Stolowitski. Katie Stolowitski."**  
**""What a weird name...""**  
**"She is seventeen and in 3-B."**  
**Haruhi thought for a second, "But that's only four. We need seven, don't we?"**  
**Hunny looked up, "Well first we need to get Koby-Chan, Da-Chan, Katie-Chan and Soph-Chan to join."**  
**"True..."**

**Koby looked up at the huge oak tree.**  
**"I can probably climb that..." She felt along the trunk for little notches and lumps she could cling to.**  
**"I can." Koby smiled, then started scaling it easily.**  
**"Be careful Kobs!" Darcy called from the ground.**  
**"I will!" She called back.**  
**Darcy nodded and went back to playing on her 3DS.**  
**Koby slid up to the first branch, then stood on it, looking down.**  
**Wind blew and made her hair blow gently.**  
**"HEY YOU!" A voice suddenly said from the ground.**  
**Koby jumped a bit and looked down, seeing the seven members of the infamous Ouran Host Club.**  
**Darcy snapped her DS shut and looked up at them, "Oh. Hi."**  
**She said, then smiled dazzlingly.**  
**Koby prepared to jump down from the branch.**  
**The Host Club stared and Tamaki started panicking, "Don't move! We'll get you..." He trailed off, seeing Koby sailing down from the branch, and hitting the ground almost soundlessly.**  
**"Good Lord," Hikaru started.**  
**"Are you a ninja?" Kaoru finished with a question.**  
**Koby sniggered, "Nah. I just know how to be quiet when I want to."**

**Tamaki cleared his head, then looked at the two girls before him.**

**Darcy looked at him curiously, then exchanged a look with Koby.**  
**""What do you want, Suoh?""**  
**"I was coming to give you a once in a lifetime offer!" He cried over-dramatically.**  
**"Hm?" Koby looked unimpressed. As did Darcy.**  
**"Well, we want you to join a new club we, the Host Club, are making!"**  
**"What kind of club?" Darcy asked.**  
**Before Tamaki could say anything else, Kyoya covered his mouth and stepped forward, "A Hostess Club. Basically a female version of the Host Club."**  
**Koby and Darcy looked at each other, startled. Then Koby looked at the boys, "You don't expect us to do what they," She pointed to Hikaru and Kaoru, "Do, right?"**  
**"Why would we do that?" Kyoya asked.**  
**Koby stepped a bit closer to Darcy, "Because we're like twins. It's like we have the same mind and always get along."**  
**"And we really don't want to do a homo-act. We're both completely straight." Darcy added.**  
**Hikaru and Kaoru frowned.**  
**Tamaki broke free of Kyoya's grasp, "Of course not! Just meet us in music room 3 at three o'clock. We'll discuss everything there."**  
**And they left.**  
**Koby crossed her arms, "D'you think we should trust 'im?"**  
**Darcy shrugged, "I dunno. Anyway, want to play multiplayer Mario Kart?"**  
**"Hell yes!"**

**Sophie Severrah was dancing excitedly in time with the music. Her mini-skirt flew around her as she span.**  
**She was the best dancer of the whole crew, and with her looks, the envy of most girls in the school.**  
**She let her blondish hair fall around her shoulders.**  
**Suddenly the doors burst open and the Host Club marched in.**  
**The dance coach stopped the music, "Yes, Mister Suoh?"**  
**"Can we please speak with Miss Severrah?"**  
**The coach sighed, "Fine. Sophie."**  
**Sophie skipped over, "Hi guys."**  
**The rest of the dance crew were sending her jealous and envious looks.**  
**Kyoya took over from Tamaki once again, "Hello Miss Severrah. We were wondering if you would join our new club."**  
**"New club? What is it?" Sophie asked.**  
**""It's a Hostess Club!"" Hikaru and Kaoru said, smiling.**  
**Sophie thought about it for a second, "Sure, why not."**  
**"Meet us in music room 3 at three o'clock, okay?" Kyoya confirmed.**  
**"Sure." Sophie grinned, then went back to her dancing.**  
**""Well that was easy, huh.""**  
**"Yeah. Soph-Chan seems really friendly!" Hunny said happily.**

**Katie played her flute quietly, letting the notes float through the air.**  
**"Katie-Chan?" A familiar voice said from the door.**  
**Katie put her flute down and turned to see Hunny standing with Mori.**  
**"Hello Hun-Chan. Hello Taka-Chan!" Katie said cheerfully.**  
**Her white-blonde hair flowed down her back and her green eyes sparkled. She was wearing the Ouran Girl's uniform, just with a few attachments of her own. Firstly, she had a pink ribbon running around the middle and a pink bow around the neck. She had also added pink ribbon on the top of the socks.**  
**Her hair was held out of her eyes by a little kitten clip, and she had two little white cat ears on her head.**  
**"What are you two doing here?" Katie asked in her high-ish voice.**  
**"We wanted to ask you to join the new Hostess Club!"**  
**Katie smiled, "Ooh, really? But why pick me..."**  
**"'Coz you're cute Katie-Chan!" Hunny said, giving her a hug.**  
**"Thank you Hun-Chan!" Katie said, hugging him back.**  
**When the two broke apart, Mori had a ghost of a smile on his lips.**  
**"You need to meet us in music room 3 at three o'clock, isn't that right Takashi?" Hunny asked for confirmation.**  
**Mori nodded.**  
**"Okay! Bye bye!" Katie grinned, picking her flute back up from it's spot next to her little plush cat, Neko-Chan.**

**"Now who do we ask?" Hikaru whined.**  
**"How about Ty-Chan from 3-A?" Hunny suggested.**  
**"Ty-Chan? Who's that?" Kaoru asked.**  
**"Tyler Stojanovski." Kyoya cut in.**  
**"What's with all these weird last names?" Hikaru asked, leaning on Kaoru's shoulder.**

**"Ty-Chan!" Hunny exclaimed, prancing into the theater with the rest of the club behind him.**  
**Tyler looked up from her script in her hands.**  
**"Oh. Hello Mitsukuni."**  
**Tamaki strode over to her, "Hello Miss Stojanovski," He'd been practicing saying the name the whole way there, "We have come to ask you something."**  
**"What would that be?" Tyler asked, re-adjusting herself in her chair.**  
**"Would you like to join the new Ouran Hostess Club?"**  
**"... Is Katie?"**  
**"Yes."**  
**"Okay then." Tyler said, putting her script down, "I'll be seeing you at three, correct?"**  
**"H-how did you know?"**  
**"I heard."**

**Grace sat in the courtyard, quietly sketching a squirrel who was eating a nut.**  
**Niccolina sat beside her, writing.**  
**""Hey you two!"" Two voices that sounded very alike called.**  
**Both girls looked up from their activities to see the Hitachiin twins.**  
**Grace sighed and started drawing again.**  
**""Will you join our Hostess Club?""**  
**"Yes." Was Niccolina's immediate response.**  
**"Eh?" Grace looked at her in surprise, "Really?"**  
**"I knew it was coming."**  
**"Oh." She looked up at the boys, "I'll join if Niccolina is."**

**The Host Club sat in the music room, eagerly awaiting the arrival of their female counterparts.**  
**The doors swung open to reveal Koby.**  
**She was nibbling a stick of pocky.**  
**"Welcome Princess Koby! Come in!" Tamaki said, grinning.**  
**Koby rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Anyway, who else is joining?" She asked excitedly.**  
**Tamaki went over to his emo corner.**  
**""These girls over here."" The twins said, gesturing to the seven pictures on the wall.**  
**Koby looked at them, "Oh hey, you got Sophie Severrah to join? Seriously?"**  
**"Koby! Why did you run off on me!" Darcy shouted, running into the room.**  
**The younger girl rolled her eyes, "You were completely ignoring me Darc. You were talking to Belle."**  
**"I wasn't ignoring you... Just not speaking to you at the time."**  
**"Whatever helps you sleep at night. Anywho, they got Sophie Severrah to join!"**  
**"Woah, no way!" Darcy said.**  
**Kyoya looked over his glasses at the two girls.**  
**Koby was in the boy's uniform, but you could tell she was a girl from her eyes. They weren't boyish eyes at all. Darcy was in the normal girl's uniform.**  
**Hikaru and Kaoru slid up to Koby's sides, "Where did you get the pocky? We want some!"**  
**"Have some." She held up a box of chocolate pocky.**  
**""Thank you!""**  
**Darcy pouted, "What about me?"**  
**"Here." Koby offered her the other end of the pocky currently hanging out of her mouth.**  
**Darcy snapped off the other end, "Thanks Kobs."**  
**Tamaki gaped, "B-but that's like lesbianism!"**  
**"It is not. We're best friends, it's fine." Darcy snapped, sending him a glare.**  
**Tamaki whimpered.**  
**"Koby-Chan..." A small voice said from Koby's side. She looked down.**  
**Hunny looked up at her, "Can I have some too?"**  
**"Of course Hunny-senpai." Koby grinned, pulling another box of pocky out.**  
**""How many of those do you have?"" Hikaru and Kaoru asked, hands and mouths full of pocky.**  
**Koby shrugged, "Not tellin'."**  
**School shoes could be heard tapping down the hall, and the little white-haired Katie appeared.**  
**"Hello!" She said, smiling.**  
**"Oh my God! She's so cute!" Darcy gasped.**  
**Koby smiled dazzlingly, "Man, she's adorable."**  
**"Katie-Chan!" Hunny exclaimed happily, skipping over, "You came!"**  
**Katie nodded, "Yeah. Neko-Chan wanted to come too." Her black cat plushie seemed to smile.**  
**She looked over to the other girls, "Are they going to be Hostesses too?"**  
**Darcy smiled, "Yeah. Hi there, my name's Darcy."**  
**"And I'm Koby." Koby said, swallowing her pocky.**  
**Katie saw the box of pocky in her hands and grinned, "Can I have some please?"**  
**"'Course." Koby passed her the box.**  
**"THANK YOU KOBY-CHAN!" Katie squealed.**  
**"Ah! What is that racket?" A voice said from behind her.**  
**Grace stood in the doorway, covering her ears.**  
**She saw the other three girls, "Oh hi. I'm Grace."**  
**""Hi Grace!"" Darcy and Koby said.**  
**Tyler poked her head in, "There you are Katie! I was worried!" She said, black hip-length hair falling off her shoulders.**  
**"Ty! Come on! This is Da-Chan and Koby-Chan and Gracie-Chan!" Katie said, taking her friend's hand and dragging her over.**  
**Tyler blushed slightly, "Hello. I'm Tyler."**  
**Tamaki finally came out of his corner, "Welcome princesses, to the wonderful Hostess club!"**  
**""But wait,"" Hikaru and Kaoru said.**  
**"I think you're forgetting some people Tama-Chan." Hunny said.**  
**"Miss Carr should be here shortly, but we're still missing Miss Severrah." Kyoya added.**  
**"Idiot." Haruhi finished.**  
**"How could I forget?!" Tamaki shrieked, "I am such a horrible father!"**  
**Koby choked on her pocky, "What?! Suoh's a father?!"**  
**Mori gently patted her back, successfully helping her breath again.**  
**""Only in his mind. He's not really."" The twins said, finishing their pocky.**  
**Grace adjusted her glasses, "Niccolina is going to be here soon. She just got a bit caught up in something."**  
**"But I'm here now!" A voice said from the doorway.**  
**A girl with elbow-length brown hair walked in.**  
**She had dark blue eyes, almost the opposite to Grace's stormy green ones.**  
**"Now we only need to find Sophie." Darcy said.**

**Sophie ran along the corridor. She'd completely forgotten about the whole Hostess Club thing.**  
**"I AM HERE!" She burst into the room, startling everybody.**  
**Koby even fell out of her chair.**  
**"Welcome Miss Severrah." Kyoya said from next to her.**  
**"Thank you~!"**  
**"So this is our Hostess club!" Tamaki declared, then named every girl and gave them a type, "Sophie, you are the Girly Type!"**  
**"Does that mean I get to wear pink?" Sophie asked.**  
**Tamaki nodded.**  
**"Okay!"**  
**"Katie, you are the Cutesy-Lolita Type!"**  
**Katie smiled brightly, "Yay! More cake!"**  
**"Grace, you are the Artistic Type!"**  
**"Fine."**  
**"Niccolina, you're the Poetic Type."**  
**"Sure, why not?"**

**"Tyler, you shall be the Silent Type."  
"..."**

**"And Darcy- The Gamer Type!"**  
**"Do I have to?" Darcy whined, not looking up from her PSP.**  
**"And finally, Koby-"**  
**"Hang on there," Koby interrupted, "Do you even know anything about me, Suoh? What I like? What I do?"**  
**"Er..."**  
**"Didn't think so. Wait until you do to give me a type, thanks."**  
**"Uhm..." Tamaki shifted uncomfortably.**  
**"Now..." Koby quickly sketched something on a piece of stray paper, "It's you with that exact expression."**  
**The little drawing looked identical to the real thing, mouth gaping and all.**  
**The twins cracked up, ""God! You are good!""**  
**Koby sniggered, "I wouldn't speak if I were you. I have... A sexy imagination."**  
**"Dirty mind!" Darcy 'coughed'.**  
**Sophie went bright red, "T-that's just..."**  
**"Ridiculous. You can't think of everything that way." Niccolina deadpanned.**  
**"Yeah I can." Koby said.**

There you go! Please review!


End file.
